Irony of Love
by Vegetas-Princess
Summary: The sequel to Everyone Says I love you.. This is the story AFTER graduation.. Is Goku and Bulma's relationship still going strong? Or will some new problem arise? [Chapter 7 added]
1. I'd rather miss you

Sooooo.. someone wanted a sequel, eh? Well.. I suppose I can handle that. Maybe. :-D I do suggest if you haven't read Everyone Says I Love You that you check it out first, or you won't understand ANYTHING that's happening here. :)

Huge thanks to everyone that reviewed ESILY.. Both before AND after my little crisis. :) Especially Saiyan Serpant (without whom this fic would have no name) MistyDea, Crystalline Maxwell, SapphireAngelOfNight, Pareathe, and secretsquirl... You guys ROCK!! :)

Ok, enough with the sentimental stuff.. Hows about we get this ficcie going? Thought you might agree. :)

Disclaimer: I'm proud to say that I own the coke can sitting on my desk, and the chewed up pencil behind my ear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Irony of Love

Chapter One: I'd rather miss you

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*I could forget you*~_

Twelve days, sixteen hours, forty-three minutes, and nine...ten...eleven seconds since she'd gone.

But who was counting?

A rather disheveled, and drunken Son Goku, that's who.

_~*I could make new plans*~_

After Graduation, both had been accepted into colleges in America.. Goku could only find one problem with that. Hers was in Tennessee, His.. his was in Texas. Kami knows how many miles separated the two.. And truth be told, it wouldn't have mattered much anyway.

He recalled the last words she'd spoken to him with a grim sigh, and another long swig from the bottle in his hand.

_~*Find someone to help me*~_

_"Goku.. I.. I don't think I can handle a long distance relationship right now. I.. I think we should put this on hold.. Just until we see how everything's gonna work out.. Just until we both know that this is what we want.. I'm leaving in the morning, Goku. I'm sorry.. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I just couldn't find the words.. I just.. I don't want us to end.. It's been like a fairy tale being with you.. But, I know all too well that fairy tales are nowhere near truth.. I just have to have some time.." She spoke softly, a unmistakable note of regret masking her usual cheery demeanor._

He'd tried to object. To beg, to plead.

_~*Spend this time on my hands*~_

Nothing worked. Nothing at all. She'd left with a final promise to not date again until they'd decided something. And Goku believed her. After all, she'd never lied to him before.

That he knew of.

_~*I could pick up the pieces*~_

He tried to stand, but found it too difficult, so he decided to crawl across the floor to where the rest of his alcohol stash was kept. He'd just made it onto his hands and knees when his vision suddenly swirled, and the room tilted completely on it's side.

Then, Kami had mercy on the man, and darkness engulfed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*Even fall in love again*~_

Bulma had finally become settled in her dorm room at The University of Tennessee. Things were definitely different here, but change was generally a good thing.. Usually..

Moving to the States had been awesome, coming to college here looked like it was going to be great.. But..

She missed Goku.

_~*But until I do*~_

No, missed wasn't even strong enough a word. Needed Goku.. Craved Goku.. Longed for Goku.. Those were closer but still no match.

She tossed in the single bed restlessly, earning her a few obscene words from her roommate. She merely ignored the comments, and rolled over to face the wall, where a cordless phone was currently mounted.

_~*I'd rather miss you*~_

Calling would be so simple.

But she was the one that had said she needed time.. She was the one that caused the pained expression to cross his features.

She was the one that, yet again, had broken his heart.

_~*And live with the memories*~_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!!" Her mind screamed, and Bulma actually winced at the assault her conscience was playing on her already weary mind.

"Goku..." She whispered into the night, before finally allowing herself to cry.

_~*The nights when you held me*~_

And then she decided.. She'd call tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Goku?! Goku? Are you in here?" Krillin's voice called from the foyer of Goku's apartment. When he received no answer, he turned to leave, but for some reason, decided to proceed even farther into the house.

_~*Will carry me through*~_

To put it simply, it was a disaster area. Goku, though not a clean freak, was generally a neat person, and seeing the obvious disarray of it sent Krillin into a panic. The first thought that crossed his mind was that someone had broken into the house. But, he quickly dismissed it, as most of the thing of any value were still either in their places, or broken into thousands of pieces, and scattered across the gray carpet.

"G..Goku?" He questioned again, softer this time, genuinely worried. Goku hadn't been himself since Bulma'd gone.. He hadn't been much of anything, actually. With the exception of drunk.

_~*And if I have to choose*~_

Krillin had almost given up the search when a soft groan from the living room caught his attention. He hurtled toward the noise, and soon, much to his relief, found Goku, lying on the floor, a bottle of some liquor or another gripped tightly in his hand.

"Fuck..." He mumbled, before beginning the tedious task of dragging his much larger best friend over to the couch.

_~*Between living without you*~_

His task accomplished, Krillin set a furious scowl on his face, and shook the spiky haired man awake, none to gently.

"Goku! Get your ass up right now! This is ridiculous!!" Goku cracked an eye to look at the man, but shut it almost immediately upon seeing who it was. "Do I look like I'm playing? I said.. GET. UP. NOW!!"

_~*And learning to love someone new*~_

Goku's eyes opened again.

"Why can't you just leave me here, Kril? Just leave me here to die. On second thought... Maybe that's not such a good idea.. I still wouldn't get to see her, because I'm sure she wouldn't come to the funeral. She'd send a card though.. Or maybe some of those pretty flowers..." Goku rambled on and on for several minutes, before finally passing back out.

_~*Then I'd rather miss you*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several hours, and nearly half a bottle of Tylenol later, Goku was awake, and in a somewhat cheerful mood.

"I'm sorry, man.. I just.. I can't live without her.. I can't.." He spoke softly, his voice breaking before he was two words into the sentence. Goku let his tears fall. There was no use in hiding them. Krillin knew what he felt.. Krillin had been the one to scrub the vomit off of the floor while he'd been sleeping, and dump the remainder of his alcohol down the kitchen sink while Goku had been sleeping. Krillin had seen him lost over his blue haired beauty before.. And this time was no exception.. unless you counted the fact that suicide was quickly looking like the best solution he had at the moment.

_~*From the first time I saw you*~_

"She'll be back. You know that as well as I do. Besides, we're not gonna be THAT far away from where she is that we can't check on her." The shorter man spoke, his concern evident.

"It's still too far away. I'd feel a hell of a lot better if you were gonna be there with her."

_~*'Til the day we said goodbye*~_

"Well, Yamcha's going.." Krillin replied, before immediately regretting it.

"Gee, thanks.. That makes me feel SO much better. Really it does.. The only man in this world I actually worry about her being around. Perfect."

"I thought you two were getting along all right now? Did something happen that I don't know about?"

_~*You were the best thing*~_

"Nah.. He hurt Bulma, he nearly drove me insane, and he got that damned psycho bitch to hit on me.. But, that's about it." Goku replied, his voice dripping with malice.

"Goku.. She loves you, You love her.. Yamcha stands no chance, and neither does any other guy, for that matter. She's probably lying there, thinking about you right this second. Now, are you all packed? We've gotta head outta here early in the morning, and I don't wanna hear any griping when you can't find something."

_~*Ever walked into my life*~_

"I've got everything." He replied simply, before adding in his mind "Except her..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*One week later*~

_~*So I'll just keep waiting*~_

The phone rang for the seventh time, and Bulma let out an exasperated sigh. He wasn't there. Again. Just like he'd been gone all week long. He wasn't due to leave for school until tomorrow, so the thought never crossed Bulma's mind that he might have been there. No, the only thing she could think of was that he was out seeking his revenge with anyone he saw.. Or to make matters worse..

Mandy.

_~*Hoping you'll come back again*~_

Bulma scowled. The conniving little bitch would stay away from Goku, provided she knew what was good for her, of course. Bulma's scowl deepened. What would there be to stop her? She was here, Yamcha was here... Goku was for all practical purposes a free man, not to mention her was technically on the rebound.

She suddenly found her light breakfast too much for her stomach to take, and ran hurriedly to the bathroom, where she deposited what was left to the porcelain God.

_~*But until you do*~_

Bulma moaned.. She'd been sick like this for days. She'd been attempting to convince herself that it was the change in climate, or having to adjust to a new country so quickly that was plaguing her.

She knew differently now though.

_~*I'd rather miss you*~_

She had to find Goku.

Fast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*And live with the memories*~_

One week. Goku had left home one week ago, today. And Kami, did it feel GOOD! Not only was the change of scenery MUCH needed, but it was great to know that he could walk down the street without everything he saw reminding him of his ex-girlfriend.

And that was how he thought of her now.

_~*The nights when you held me*~_

As his ex.

He knew he was kidding himself. That none of the girls in his school compared to her.. But for the moment, it made the pain a bit easier to handle. Not to mention Krillin was there with him. That in itself was a huge comfort.

We won't lie and say he didn't try to reach her once he got there. But, with all the drinking he'd done, the name of her college had become nothing more than a strange blur. He'd even attempted to call her parents and get the number from them.. But there was no such luck there either. They'd gone off on one of their little adventures, and Kami knows when they might return from that.

_~*Will carry me through*~_

He sighed again, but forced himself to cheer up as he saw Krillin walking toward him.

"Hey Bro! How ya feelin?"

_~*And if I have to choose*~_

"I'm survivin... That's about it." Goku replied honestly.

"Well, good.. Because... We're going out tonight."

~*Between living without you*~

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Juunana set me up with his sister.. We're going out tonight.. and she's bringing a friend."

~*And learning to love someone new*~

"Krillin.. I can't..."

"You can't what? Go to a club? Hang out with a girl? Live? For Kami's sake, Goku! I didn't say you had to sleep with her.. Or ever even SEE her again.. but, you're going, and that's final."

_~*Then I'd rather miss you*~_

"Krillin.. Please don't do this."

"Do what? Like I said, you're simply going with me for moral support.

_~*And if I have to choose*~_

"She'd never understand."

"She'll never know. either."

_~*Between living without you*~_

"You know what?"

"What's that?

_~*And learning to love someone new*~_

"I think I liked you more when you were laid back... Here lately, you've become somewhat of a dickhead."

"Good. Now, be ready at 8." Krillin replied, before flashing the other man a smile, and running off in the other direction.

"Bulma... I'm sorry.." Goku mumbled aloud, before hanging his head and walking away.

_~*Then I'd rather miss you*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was just plain mean, wasn't it? I mean.. I was JUST getting to the good part.. *shrugs* Ah well.. I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chap to find out what happens, huh? *snickers* I love being an author!!

New update List time! If you want to be added to the new update list, then send a BLANK email to the address shown below:

Vegetas-Princess-Update-List-subscribe@topica.com

Love ya!!

~*Chante*~


	2. I was only Seventeen

Irony Of Love

Chapter Two: I was only (Seventeen)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*I was only trying to keep the walls from closing in*~  


For the first time in her life, Bulma Briefs felt totally alone.

Krillin and Goku were so far away, Yamcha only spoke to her on occasion, and even then rather briefly.. Even Vegeta was too preoccupied to pay her much attention.

~*I was only waiting 'round for something to begin*~  


And now was most definitely a time when she needed all the support she could get.

Goku's in particular.

~*I was only seventeen*~  


She'd tried reaching him so many different times, all to no avail. He was always either not home, in class, or no one answered at all. Unless you counted the last time she'd called. The phone had rung, someone had answered, she'd asked for Goku, and they'd promptly hung up in her ear.

~*I told you that it didn't mean a thing*~ 

She vowed then that she wouldn't attempt to call him again. And she hadn't.

That was two months ago today.

~*Feels like a million years ago*~

And no matter how badly she needed to tell him about the baby, she couldn't lower herself to the humiliation that she'd thought he was giving her.

  
~*Small town where everybody knows*~  


And yes, I did just say the baby. After fourteen pregnancy tests, and visits to three different doctors, Bulma was now absolutely positive that she was indeed three months pregnant.. And no one even knew. Not her parents, not her friends, and especially not Goku, who evidently had already moved on with his life and forgotten completely about her.

~*Everything about everybody else*~

"Kami.. What am I supposed to do? If I don't tell him, and something happens, he'll never forgive me.. But if I do..." She rambled softly into her hands, unaware of the other person standing only feet away from her.

  
~*Way back when there wasn't you and me*~

"Well, that's simple. You should tell him." A deep voice answered. Bulma's head shot up like a rocket, blood shot blue eyes coming almost instantly into contact with the coal black depths of Vegeta's.

"Simple doesn't even begin to cover it." She muttered, before gesturing to her bed for Vegeta to come in and sit. "What brings you to my little corner of the world?" She asked quietly.

~*I guess I was still naive*~

"Actually, I need to get in touch with Kakarot.. Figured you were the one to talk to about finding him."

"Well, I'd love to tell you that I knew how, but I haven't talked to Goku in almost three months. If I had, I wouldn't have the problem I have now."

~*And the moment was as far as I could see*~  


"I've yet to see a problem that didn't have a solution." He replied before walking past the bed and sliding down the wall to rest beside her on the floor.

"Trust me, you've probably never seen this one before."

~*I was only trying to keep the walls from closing in*~  


"What? Are you pregnant or something?" He asked jokingly, but Bulma failed to hear the laughter in his voice, and merely sent him a shocked look instead. "Holy Fuck!" He exclaimed, before jumping to his feet again, jaw dropped open, face pale, and eyes wide. "You're PREGNANT?!" He exclaimed again, but this time, Bulma was quick to silence him.

"Kami, Vegeta! Would you shut up!? If I'd wanted the whole school to know, I would've just sent out a bulletin!"

~*I was only waiting 'round for something to begin*~

"Is it Kakarot's?" He asked, still shocked.

"Of course! I'm not THAT big a slut, you know!"

~*I was only seventeen*~  
  


"Well hell, how was I supposed to know?! Your little bitch boy goes to school here too, remember?"

"I'll pretend like you never said that."

~*I told you that it didn't mean a thing*~

"Joking aside.. You have to tell him, you realize that, right? Tell him as in.. Five minutes ago."

"Why's that?"

~*Why can't you just love me*~  


"He's signed up to fight in the tournament in October."

"I still don't see why he has to know right this second."

~*Please don't push too hard*~  


"I don't think you understand, Bulma... The people that fight in this tournament aren't like him. They're more like... Well, like me, I guess."

"Meaning?"

~*The truth you think you're after*~  


"They've got nothing left to lose."

"Wh--What are you talking about `nothing left to lose'? He's got me! Doesn't that count for something?!" Bulma shrieked, her hand instinctively flying up to clutch at her still shapely, though slightly protruding abdomen.

~*Might just break your heart*~

"Don't get me wrong, but has it ever occurred to you that he doesn't have you?" Vegeta asked, his face devoid of all humor.

"Huh?"

~*Someone who I thought was my friend*~

"I had you. Bitch boy had you. Kakarot wanted you, but never got you."

"Don't let your head get too big there short man. In what way do you think you `had me'?"

~*But sometimes people just pretend*~

"When we were together, we were together. When you were with what's his name, you were inseparable. With Kakarot, you were with him when it was convenient for you."

Bulma didn't answer.

~*And I would never be the same again*~

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should consider telling him sooner than his child's third birthday."

"And just how, exactly, am I supposed to do that when I can't even TALK to him?"

~*I was only trying to keep the walls from closing in*~

"Ah, good... I thought you'd NEVER ask."

~*I was only waiting 'round for something to begin.*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days later, Son Goku could be found sitting in a popular nightclub, in a corner booth, seated directly across from Chloe Jenkins, his date for the evening, as she had been almost every night since he'd gone out with her on the date Krillin had set up for him. 

~*I was only seventeen*~  


To be fair to her, Chloe was intelligent, funny, and eye candy galore, but she wasn't Bulma. Of course, that didn't stop Goku from TRYING to be interested. Ok, so he didn't have to try very hard. 

The girl was perfect. 

~*I told you that it didn't mean a thing*~

But something was missing. Something he hadn't felt since..

Well, since Bulma.

~*Why can't you just love me*~

He'd pretty much kept his promise to Bulma not to date. Of course, Chloe knew nothing about Bulma.. but there was nothing wrong with going out as friends, right?

~*Please don't push too hard*~

Chloe's hand kneading it's way across Goku's shoulder quickly reminded him that he wasn't friends with this girl, that things were extremely close in their relationship to becoming quite sexual, and that he'd completely shattered every promise that he'd ever made the woman he loved.

Kind of like she'd shattered his heart.

~*The truth you think you're after*~

He leaned in to nibble on Chloe's ear.

Revenge was sweet.

~*Might just break your heart*~  


Then again, that could've just been the alcohol talking.

Either way, he was completely oblivious to the two pairs of eyes that watched him stealthily from across the room, extremely well hidden by the shadows in the dark recesses of the dimly lit room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*I'm sure there are things you would rather keep inside*~  


"And you're SURE he promised not to date?" Vegeta asked his accomplice, who, right at that moment, looked as though her heart was breaking.

"Let's just go, Vegeta... We never should have come here.. At least he's happy." She replied through her tears, before standing up, and stumbling blindly through the nightclub exit, Vegeta following closely behind.

~*I won't ask you about all the things you've tried*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku caught sight of someone closely resembling Bulma exit the room, but unfortunately, his alcohol fogged mind didn't register the short man with the spiky hair following closely behind her, otherwise he would have made the connection, and life would have been simple again. But then again, we all know that's not the way it works.

~*Don't let yesterday get in the way*~

He just took it as yet another reminder of what he was missing, however, and so he nibbled a bit more, before pulling away, and speaking to his busty blond date.

"Um, Chloe, excuse me for a minute, I need to make a phone call."

~*Why can't we just start from where we are*~

"Sure babe! Just hurry up! You know how much I hate being alone." She replied. Goku never answered her, however, he was already on his way to the pay phone located near the restrooms, dead set on settling the situation with Bulma, one way or another.

He fumbled around in his wallet for a moment before finally finding her number. With a shaky hand, he punched in the numbers and after the first ring, promptly hung the phone up again.

~*I was only trying to keep the walls from closing in*~

After all, why should He call HER? All she'd do was break his heart. By calling her, he was just asking to be hurt again.

He shook his head and dialed the number again. He was just about to hang up again this time, when a feminine voice come on the line.

"Hello?"

"Bulma?" Goku somehow managed to choke out around the lump that had formed in his throat.

~*I was only waiting 'round for something to begin*~

"Nah, this is Kristy, her roommate. Bulma's gone this weekend. Something about seeing her boyfriend or something like that.. She's not supposed to be back until Tuesday."

Goku's heart leapt at the thought of getting to see his blue haired goddess again, and was about to thank the girl when she spoke up again.

~*I was only seventeen*~  


"Yeah, she left with him yesterday afternoon. They make such a cute couple, her and Vegeta do."

That was the first mistake of the evening, but definitely not the last.

~*I told you that it didn't mean a thing*~

"VEGETA?!" Goku practically roared, catching the attention of several people seated nearby. "She's dating VEGETA?" He asked again, silently praying to Kami that he'd misunderstood.

"Yeah, you didn't know that? She came in yesterday smiling like she hadn't in months. Then she said she was going to spend some time with her boyfriend, and that she had something realllllly important to tell him. And then Vegeta came to pick her up yesterday after biology. They said they'd be back sometime Tuesday. I wonder what she had to tell him.. Hey! Maybe she's pregnant! Wow.. Vegeta and Bulma, parents!" The girl swooned, oblivious to the fact that the man on the other end of the line had sunken promptly to his knees and begun vomiting all over the club's floor.

~*Why can't you just love me*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma's mood changed dramatically once they reached the car. She'd gone from betrayed lover to scorned woman in less than two seconds flat. And as Vegeta would later be quick to attest, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"That ignorant, worthless, no good, stupid piece of shit!" She screamed as she attempted, for the thirtieth time, to claw her way THROUGH the front door of Vegeta's Porsche.

~*Please don't push too hard*~

Vegeta on the other hand could merely laugh at the fact that calm, kind Kakarot was the cause of all the commotion. That is, until her remembered that Bulma was indeed an expectant mother, and needed to act accordingly. He took a sharp turn into a parking lot less than a block away from the club they'd followed Goku to, and came to a screeching halt between two of the rows of cars.

"Would you get a hold of yourself? Look at you! You're acting like he's the only guy left if the world!"

"He's the only one that would want me!" Bulma cried, having suddenly reverted back to betrayed lover mode.

~*The truth you think you're after*~  


"Bullshit! That's not true and you know it. There are plenty of guys that would want you."

"Me, maybe, but not US." She replied, catching Vegeta completely off guard.

He had no reply for that one, so instead of making a bad situation worse, he simply put the car back into gear and exited the parking lot, never uttering another word until the reached their hotel. 

~*Might just break my heart*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay! I FINALLY got the new chap out! Huge thankies to everyone that reviews.. Oh, and as I'm sure you all know, I had to delete Everyone Says I love you when the new lemon ban went into affect.. Well, I'm currently reposting it now.. minus the citrusy goodness, of course, so if you can, PLEASE drop by and leave me a review.. It's kinda sad to see it with a big fat total of zero. Same goes for Heroes.. Ah well.. Back to IOL business.

The new update day for this fic will be Thursdays, starting today.. And well, that's about it...

Okie, I'm off to ficcie land again...

Lovies!

~*VP*~


	3. Miss you

~* It's been too long and I'm lost without you *~

Later that same night, once the blow had softened a bit, a hurt, and to put it mildly, completely pissed off, Goku found himself once again dialing the number to a girl that he already knew wouldn't be home.

It rang four times, but just as Goku was about to hang up, the distinctive sound of a phone being answered came across the line.

~* So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,*~

"Mmm..hullo?" A sleepy voice on the other end asked. It only took Goku a minute to realize who it belonged to.

"Yamcha? What're you doing there?" Goku demanded, rather than asked, obviously unconcerned as to the other man's feelings.

~* wantin' you *~

"Huh? I live here! Who is this?" He asked breathlessly.

"What do you mean, you LIVE there?" Goku nearly screamed, a large vein beginning to protrude from his forehead.

~* Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you *~

"I mean I LIVE HERE! Now, who the fuck is this?" The other man shouted in reply, obviously not in the best of moods.

"So, you and Bulma live together now, huh?" Goku asked, any sense of confidence he'd had about winning Bulma back having been suddenly completely shot.

~* Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes *~

"Huh? Bulma? What's B got to do with anything?"

"Well, does she not live there?" Goku snarled, baring his teeth at his reflection in the mirror beside him.

~* I miss you *~

"Well, YEAH she lives here.. But I'm sorta house-sitting for a few days. She had to make a little trip out of town. And just why are you so worried about her anyway?"

"I'm just an old friend. Sorry, I didn't know she wasn't home."

~* Off to college, yes, you went away*~

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus. Listen Goku, if you decide to finally tell me what you want, just lemme know. I'm sure I'll be up for the rest of the night now anyway."

"You… You knew it was me?" Goku asked, obviously stunned.

~* Straight from high school you up and left me *~

"Of course I knew it was you! Who else would've gotten so mad when a guy answered Bulma's phone?" Yamcha asked, before leaning back and propping his head on the headboard. "I'm guessing Bulma didn't tell you she was coming out there, huh? I'm actually surprised you missed her. She should've been there hours ago. Though, why she let VEGETA, of all people, give her a ride there, I'll never know."

"Bulma…coming… here??" Goku managed to choke out, before what he would later describe as a blanket of dread draped itself over his heart.

~* We were close friends, also lovers*~

"Yeah, man.. She left yesterday. Best I know, she was planning on surprising you. To tell you the truth, I'm kinda worried now though… I hope nothing happened. She's not in the sort of position to be put under a lot of stress."

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong?" Goku asked, anxiously.

~* Did everything for one another *~

"Ah, so she hasn't told you, huh? Well, far be it for me to jump in there. You'll probably figure it out soon enough though… Ok, if you'll excuse me, man.. I've got class in like 4 hours, and I've only been asleep for like 20 minutes."

"Yeah, I'll catch ya later Yamcha." Goku answered, the feeling in the pit of his stomach growing steadily worse. It was just as he replaced the cradle that he thought of something. "Jeez.. I almost fucked up royally..." He murmured aloud upon seemingly remembering Chloe, and his alcohol induced state from earlier. Then, her remembered something else.

**~*Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now*~**

A blue haired woman running from the room, a man with oddly spiked hair following closely behind.

Then, he'd used the phone, hadn't he?

What time had that been? Around nine?

**~*But I know I gotta live and make it somehow*~**

The sinking sensation worsened then.

She knew. She'd come to see him. Come to be with him again, and she'd seen him in a drunken stupor, hanging all over a complete whore. Vegeta hadn't been hitting on her... He'd been trying to bring her to him.

He'd practically fucked Chloe in the corner that night. All because he'd been too stupid to keep his word to her. There was no telling what she'd seen.. No telling what she knew.. Or at least thought she knew.

**~*Come back to me*~**

He had to find her. He had to find her now, and apologize and make things right again, somehow...

He snatched the phone off of it's cradle, and went about dialing the numbers to Bulma's house, yet again.

"What, Goku?" Yamcha asked, obviously not the slightest bit suprised.

**~*Can you feel me*~**

"Where is she?" The other man asked, his voice instantly betraying his fear.

"She's fine. That's all you need to worry about." Yamcha snapped, and the other man actually recoiled as though he'd been slapped.

"W..what?" Goku stammered, feigning ignoraince.

**~*Hear me callin' for you *~**

"Fuck you, man. You can sit there and lie all you want. You know as well as I do what she saw. And if for some reason, I didn't believe her, it seems that Vegeta got an eyeful too."

"Look, Yamcha.. I was toasted.. I called earlier and some chick said that Bulma was dating Vegeta. So, I panicked."

"Funny how they never mentioned you going to use the phone."

**~*It's been too long and I'm lost without you*~**

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm saying that Bulma said they left the club at 9:02. She knew that, because she said that was your birthday. The second of September."

"And?"

**~*So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,*~**

"And you didn't call here until almost 9:15. So, either you're lying about what your reasoning behind your little blond chick was, or you're straight up lying to me. I've got the feeling it's the latter."

"Fuck, Yamcha! You of all people should know what it's like to love someone!"

"You're right, I do. And you know what? I hurt other people FOR her... I never hurt her."

**~*wantin' you*~**

"Yeah, that's why you fucked Bulma, right?" Goku snapped, before clamping a hand firmly over his mouth. Well, there went any shot he'd ever had of finding her.

The line went completely silent then, and Goku was just about to hang up when a quiet sigh resonated across the line.

"Vegeta's cell number is 555-3692. Call him. If you can get past him to talk to her, more power to you, if not, then that's not my business. But I promise you this, if you upset her anymore than she is, I'll kill you myself." Yamcha spat, before slamming the phone down in Goku's ear.

**~*Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He's going to call, you know that, right? If all else fails, he'll bug bitchboy until he gets the number." Vegeta spoke quietly, before casting a quick glance to the heart broken woman, sitting propped in the corner, tears still streaming from her endless blue eyes.

"I know." She whispered after a minute, before going right back to her silent tears.

**~*Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes*~**

As if on cue, Vegeta's phone rang. "I don't have to answer it, you know. I can just let it ring."

"No, this needs to be over. If he's happy, then he needs to stay that way. But, he needs to stay as far away from me as possible." She replied, before resting a hand on her stomach.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Vegeta asked, before motioning to her barely swollen stomach.

**~*Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes*~**

"No. He'll find out anyway. I can't take listening to him scream at me right now."

Vegeta, not without mentally berating himself for showing so much compassion to the little female, trudged quickly over to the still ringing phone.

"What?" He asked, his voice, against his will, showing his malice toward the other man.

**~*Now I'm sittin' here thinkin' 'bout you*~**

"I need to talk to her, Vegeta." Goku replied simply, though he knew that wouldn't be enough to convince the other man.

Vegeta actually gave a little smirk then. "You think she wants to talk to you after what she saw? Hell, after what I saw, **I** don't even wanna talk to you."

"That's not fair, Vegeta. I was loaded, and I wasn't thinking straight. All I want to do is talk to her. I promise not to upset her." Goku pleaded.

**~*And the days we used to share*~**

"Don't you think it's a little late for that? She drove halfway across the country to come see you, only to find you with your tongue buried down some little tramp's throat." Vegeta snapped, but immediately regretted it when he heard the pained sob that Bulma gave.

"Please, Vegeta... After everything you did to us.. I think you at least owe me that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was the wrong approach.. Please, back up and try again." He replied, his anger intensifying.

**~*It's drivin' me crazy, I don't know what to do*~**

"Damn it Vegeta! I love her! I fucked up! She did it too, and I forgave her! How is this any different?"

"Oh yeah, that was SOOOOOO much better. Tell me, did you think that up all by yourself? What you did to her was a THOUSAND times worse, Kakarot, and you don't even know why."

"Then tell me!" Goku cried, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

**~*I'm just wonderin' if you still care*~**

"I can't. I won't. And If I have anything to do with it, no one ever will." He replied calmly, before promptly turning off the power to his phone.

"Thank you, Vegeta." Bulma told him softly.

"Anything to keep you from crying. Honestly, you're beginning to look quite horrifying." He replied with a smirk.

**~*And I wanna let you know that it's killin' me*~**

She merely gave a weak grin in reply.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up? I'm starving, and I know you have to be too." He spoke, before reaching down a hand to help her to her feet.

"I don't really feel like eating anything." She replied, but took his hand anyway.

**~*I know you got another life, you gotta concentrate,*~**

"Well, guess what? You're gonna have to accept the fact that the world doesn't revolve around you anymore." He smirked, before smacking her rear end lightly.

"Vegeta, I don't care how nice you've been... If you EVER try that again, I'll rip your balls off and hand em to you." She snapped.

**~*Come back to me*~**

"Now THERE'S the Bulma I know! Still a bitch, through and through."

"Bite me." She mouthed, before walking quickly into the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*Can you feel me*~**

Goku's world began to spin.

It tilted once.

Then it did a full 360.

And then, everything went black.

**~*Hear me callin' for you*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Krillin found him the next morning, passed out, still cradling the phone in his arms.

"Goku? Man, did you drink to much again?" He asked cheerfully, before taking note of the man's tear stained face. "Goku? Goku!" he cried out, before reaching over to shake his friend.

**~*It's been too long and I'm lost without you*~**

"Bulma..." Goku muttered in his sleep, before cracking one bloodshot eye to look at his friend. "You.." He spat out, before jumping quickly to his feet.

"Yeah, me. I live here, remember?"

"No.. Bulma.. She was here..."

**~*So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,*~**

Krillin eyed his friend warily. "Goku.. She's in school. You know that as well as I do." He replied.

"NO! She's not! She was here last night.. And she saw me with Chloe.. I lost Bulma last night! And it's all because you forced me into dating again!"

**~*wantin' you*~**

Krillin back up a couple of paces. "Dude, calm down, it was a dream."

"Then call Yamcha."

"I don't know Yamcha's number."

**~*Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you*~**

"He's housesitting for Bulma while she's here." He replied matter of factly, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. "The number's in the front."

"Goku.."

**~*Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes*~**

"Do it! You cost me everything I've ever cared about! I'd say you at least owe me that much!" He screamed before grabbing a hold of his throbbing head. "Asprin..." He muttered softly, before heading off toward the kitchen.

Krillin reluctantly dialed the number. And though he was slightly shocked when Yamcha answered, he was nowhere near convinced. "Yamcha! Hey, this is Krillin..." He began, but was abruptly cut off.

**~*Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes*~**

"Yeah, well, to be honest, I don't care. I already told him once to leave her alone. I'm not telling him, or you, where she is." He snapped, stunning the shorter man.

"She really was here?"

**~*I miss you*~**

"No, we made it all up to confuse you! Jesus.. you're just as bad as he is. Don't tell me you didn't know about his little promise to Bulma."

"Not to date until they saw each other again."

**~*It's been too long and I'm lost without you*~**

"Yeah, well, your little friend broke that promise. So, now it's open season on Bulma hunting. And wow, guess who just recently found himself single?"

"Look, I don't know what happened, but what in hell's name makes you think she'd come back to you, of all people?"

**~*What am I gonna do, I've been needing you, wantin' you*~**

`"Oh see, that's funny. You thought I was talking about me, didn't you? Oh no.. Not me... I was talking about Vegeta." He replied, before desperately attempting not to erupt in a fit of giggles at the man's stunned silence. "You're wasting my time, Krillin." He said, before plopping the phone back on it's cradle.

"Believe me?" Goku asked his best friend, who was still staring blankly off into space.

**~*Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you*~**

"She's here? Goku.. I don't like what Yamcha said."

"I just plain don't like Yamcha." Goku snapped before taking note of the serious expression that was plastered on Krillin's face. "What'd he say?"

**~*Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes *~**

"That Vegeta's single, and he's after Bulma, basically. Goku.. you need to find her."

"Bulma drove Vegeta crazy, Krillin, I don't see them getting back together anytime soon. As for the needing to find her part, I'll agree with you there. But I don't know where to even start looking."

**~*I miss you*~**

"Well, I'd say hotels and stuff. Would you know his car if you saw it?"

"It's been awhile.. But I think so."

**~*I can't wait no more *~**

"Then why're we still standing here? Let's go find her so I can tell her that I set you up with Chloe. Then, she can't be mad, right?

Goku didn't answer.

**~*Since you went away*~**

"RIGHT?" Krillin asked again, more sternly this time.

"Tell me, did you also make me do everything else with her?" Goku asked, before lowering his eyes once again to the floor.

**~*I don't really feel like talkin'*~**

"You didn't!" Krillin exclaimed, obviousl suprised.

"If you mean sleep with her, then no, I didn't. If you mean do practically everything else.. Then yeah, I did."

**~*Don't wanna hear them bug me*~**

"And she saw?"

"I don't know how much... But I saw her leave. I didn't even know it was her. I was so fucking wasted that I couldn't even tell who she was."

**~*Tell me do you understand me*~**

"We'll worry about that later... Right now, we need to at least TRY to make it so that you can see her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*I can't do but be without you*~**

"Wake up already! Jesus, it's 10:00!" Vegeta's voiced cried out, making Bulma shriek before clammoring out of bed.

"Vegeta.. Do you remember anything about the really bad night I had? Because I do, and I'm drained because of it."

**~*It's been too long and I'm lost without you*~**

"Well then, I'm going for breakfast. You can sit here and sleep if you want, but I'm going." He told her, before sitting back down on the bed and pulling on his shoes.

"Well, I am kinda hungry.." She answered, before walking over to her suitcase. Vegeta's eyes bugged slightly as she walked past, having obviously forgotten her lack of clothing.

**~*What am I gonna do, I've been needin' you, wantin' you*~**

Clad in only a pink shirt that she'd bought him when they'd dated, Little, if any was left to the imagination.

"Geta? Do you mind if I wear this today? It's comfortable, and I don't really feel like dressing up." She called from the bathroom, shaking his from his reverie. 

**~*Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you*~**

He didn't protest at her pet name for him.

"I don't care! I never liked the damn thing anyway! Well, except the badman part.. THAT I liked." He replied with a smirk, before glancing over to the mirror above the sink. Once he was satisfied that he was as presentable as possible, he called out to her once more. "Hurry up already! I'm gonna starve if I sit here and wait for you for much longer!"

**~*Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes *~**

"God, Geta! I'm right here! No need to scream!" She called back as she opened the door.

"Good, now hurry up and get ready. I'm gonna waste away to nothing."

**~*I miss you*~**

"Somehow, I doubt that." She replied, before pinching his stomach lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, you should talk, chubbs." He shot back, before ducking the hairbrush she threw at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

** ~*It's been too long and I'm lost without you *~**

"That's it!" Goku cried out as they circled their seventh hotel parking lot.

"Are you sure?" Krillin asked, obviously happy as well.

"Yeah, check the license plate."

"Badman." Krillin read aloud, before giving a small laugh. "Where'd he get something like THAT?"

**~*So what am I gonna do, I've been needin' you, wantin' you*~**

"Bulma.. She bought him this pink shirt with it written across the back. He's been in love with the name ever since." 

"The name, or Bulma?"

"The name." Goku shot back, before giving his companion a dirty look.

"Just checking."

**~*Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you*~**

"Keep an eye out for her. It's been so long since I've seen her that I don't even know what she looks like anymore. I wish I at least knew what she was wearing."

"A pink badman shirt." Krillin stated, his eyes locked firmly ahead of him.

"Yeah, I thought we went through that already." Goku answered, obviously annoyed.

"No, I mean she's wearing a pink badman shirt." He replied, before gesturing up to the second floor.

**~*Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes*~**

Goku gave a violent growl at the site. Bulma, HIS Bulma, was currently slung over Vegeta's shoulder, kicking and screaming madly. He growled again. He moved to jump from the car, deadset on at least getting Vegeta to put her down, when he noticed two things.

One, she was wearing the badman shirt, just as Krillin had said.

Two, when he sat her down by the car, she turned around and smacked him. But then, she did something Goku had never expected.

She laughed.

**~*I miss you*~**

Not a nervous giggle. Not a chuckle. A downright belly laugh.

What shocked him even more was when Vegeta did as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You didn't have to carry me, ya know! I was working on it!" She spoke between fits of laughter.

"Well, you didn't look like you were coming anytime soon." He replied, his laughter having subsided to a few mere chuckles.

**~*It's been too long and I'm lost without you*~**

"I hate you, you know that, right?" She giggled, before turning puppy dog eyes on him. "Geta?"

He growled. "No."

"You don't even know what I was gonna ask!" She cried out, before reverting back to puppy dog form.

"You're not driving my car." He said with a smirk, before attempting to walk around to the other side.

**~*So what'm I gonna do? Said I've been needing you, wanting you*~**

"Come on Geta! I don't ever get to drive! Besides, if you don't let me, I'll tell everyone you wear teddy bear boxers." She replied, before tugging lightly on his belt loop to drive the fact home.

"You drive a hard bargain." He replied, using his best "I'm angry" voice. It didn't work.

** "Shut up and gimme the keys."**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku felt sick all over again when he saw her grab Vegeta's pants. It was like she knew he was there. Like she knew, and wanted to wound him as deeply as he'd done to her.

**~*Wondering if you're the same, and who's been with you*~**

"Well," he admitted to himself, "It's working."

He then saw Vegeta toss Bulma his keys, before hopping into the passenger side of the car. When the car purred to life, music automatically assaulted Goku's senses. Music he hadn't heard since high shool.

They were listening to Tilt a whirl. What Bulma had once referred to as her "favorite song in the whole wide world." It was then that he saw Vegeta's hand moving along with the beat that her head was following..

It seemed, that he'd already gained one up on Goku.

**~*Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes*~**

He didn't have to pretend to like her music.

Goku sighed, before a crazy thought entered his mind.

At least he'd always have the ranch dressing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**~*I miss you*~**  
  
  



	4. Again

Hey guys! no long and witty author's note today.. Far too tired. :) All I'll tell you is to enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not now.. mayhaps later...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Irony of Love

Chapter Four: Again

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time, on "Irony of Love":

_ He didn't have to pretend to like her music._

_ Goku sighed, before a crazy thought entered his mind._

_ At least he'd always have the ranch dressing._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_~*I heard from a friend today*~_

Two months passed quickly for Bulma. With expectant-motherhood, and school, and her oddly-resembling-a-relationship friendship with Vegeta, her days were, to say the least, swamped.

Her parents reacted surprisingly well to the news of Bulma's current predicament. Her mother had, of course, wanted her to come home immediately. Her father, on the other hand had seemed to want space. Lots and lots of space. He'd actually only started talking to her about a week ago.

MUCH sooner than Bulma had originally planned.

She gave a small sigh, before glancing over to the mirror in front of her.

And couldn't help but laugh.

_~*And she said you were in town*~_

She wore a short black dress that showed her still shapely legs, but did a decent job of hiding the now very prominent bulge that was her stomach, and a pair of black boots that came nearly to her knees.

The old Bulma, the one that wouldn't be caught dead in a dress, was evidently as dead as she felt.

Notice how I never said anything about Bulma being happy.

She missed Goku. It felt like part of her was missing, and wouldn't ever be found again.

_~*Suddenly the memories came back*~_

Her hand ran lightly across a picture of her perched on Goku's back that was taped to her mirror. It traced gently over every feature of his face. A face she wanted to touch so badly that it hurt.

"Stop." A voice from the doorway demanded, albeit rather softly.

"Can't help it, Geta." She spoke with a sigh, before turning to look at the man who, at the moment, was leaning against her doorframe, his arms folded across his chest.

"You know, I'm actually excited about seeing you fight. You look pretty good in Spandex." Bulma told him with a wink, before turning back to her mirror. She pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail, and grabbed her purse from the table beside her bed. "Ok, we can go now."

_~*To me in my mind*~_

"Gee, I'm thrilled to see you're so excited." Vegeta replied, his voice betraying a small amount of his hurt.

After all, it wasn't any secret that he'd give anything to make the little blue haired minx his.

But no.. She belonged to that..

That..

_~*How can I be strong *~_

He scowled. He was so frustrated that he couldn't even think up a decent insult.

"Coming 'Geta?" Bulma's voice sounded from down the hallway.

He shook his head before following her rather pregnant form to his car.

Where he would, no doubt, be riding in the passenger's seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*I've asked myself*~_

"Jesus, Goku! Would you calm down? You're acting like a little schoolgirl! You don't even know if she's gonna be there!"

"I do know she's gonna be there, because Vegeta's gonna be there.."

"And how do you know Veggie boy's gonna be there?"

"The same way he knows I am." He replied simply, before going back to wringing his hands.

_ ~*Time and time I've said*~_

"I don't see why we have to go today.. wouldn't it be easier to just wait and leave tonight? I mean, the tournament's not until tomorrow, after all."

"Yeah, but she'll be there tonight."

"How do you know?"

"Krillin.. man.. I just know."

_ ~*That I'll never fall in love*~_

The shorter man let it rest at that.

After all, what was the use in arguing with someone as love sick as Goku was?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You wanna go out tonight?" Bulma asked happily once they reached their hotel room in Arkansas. The very state that the tournament was to be held in.

_~*With you again*~_

"We just drove for eight hours straight, and now you wanna do something else? Does the fact that I have to fight tomorrow mean nothing to you?" Vegeta ranted, once again attempting to use his mad face.

"You done?" Bulma asked, her arms crossed in an exact copy of Vegeta's.

"Completely."

"We dance?"

_~*A wounded heart you gave*~_

"We dance."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"All I want is to go inside, and sleep." Krillin remarked as he entered the hotel room he was to share with Goku.

"Sleep? Are you insane? We just got here! Besides.. she could be here somewhere!"

Krillin gave a tired sigh, before dropping his bags in the door and walking promptly back to the car, Goku hot on his tail.

_~*My soul you took away*~_

"And tell me, Mr Genius.. how exactly are we supposed to know where she is?" Krillin asked once they were out of the parking lot and back onto the road.

"She's in that building right there, actually."

Krillin's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "What? Can you like smell her or something?"

"Well, there's Vegeta's car." Goku replied with a grin, before running a hand through his hair.

_~*Good intentions you had many*~_

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I have to see her, Kril.. My life's already hell.. what else could happen?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on Geta! One dance! It's not like I'm gonna dance like I used to! I'm not completely retarded, ya know.. I'm not gonna fall apart."

"One dance. Then, you're going to sit down and watch the pretty people."

_~*I know you did*~_

"I'm going to sit down? You mean WE'RE going to sit down."

Vegeta gave her the look.

"What? You didn't think I was gonna dance by myself, did you?"

He rolled his eyes, before grabbing her hand and leading her to the edge of the dance floor.

"Yeah, let's just stay out here where everyone can gawk at the pregnant woman."

_~*I come from a place that hurts*~_

"Well, would you rather someone NOT see you, and elbow you in the stomach?"

"Good point." She agreed quickly, before turning around so that her back was pressed against him. "Sorry Geta.. but you're just gonna have to deal with not being able to see my beautiful face. Stomach gets in the way if I'm facing you."

"That's ok.. this side of you looks better anyway." He replied, before taking her hips in his hands, and pulling her flush against him.

"I'll pretend you never said that."

_~*God knows how I've cried*~_

"You could take it as a compliment, you know."

"What? That my ass looks better than my face?"

"Well, I guarantee you, more people look at your ass."

"Screw you, now dance." She replied, before doing just that. She ground her body against him twice, before spinning around again.

_~*And I never want to return*~_

"Thought you said your stomach got in the way?"

"Yeah well, my ass does too." Was her only reply, before she draped an arm across his neck and fell back in with the beat.

And, of course, THAT was what Son Goku happened upon.

Bulma's arms gripped tightly on Vegeta's neck, his hands roaming all over her lithe little body.

_~*Never fall again*~_

He turned to storm from the room, but was forced to suddenly stop dead in his tracks.

Forced, that is, by a very unhappy Yamcha.

"Are you STILL spying on her? I'd think you would've given up by now."

"Yamcha.. look.. I don't even want her to know I was here. She's happy with Vegeta, and that's all that matters. I just had to see for myself."

_~*Making love to you felt so good*~_

"Yeah, well, I don't think you saw enough." Was the only reply Goku received before being drug over to where Vegeta and Bulma were currently dancing.

"Hey, Bulma.. look what the cat drug in." Yamcha spat out, before practically throwing Goku into the couple.

"Yamcha! What the.. You could be a little more..." Her words died on her lips, however, when she saw what, exactly, had been knocked into her. She backed up as quickly as she could.

Not for any other reason than fear.

_~*And oh so right*~_

The fire burning in Goku's eyes when he'd seen her stomach had been terrifying.

Vegeta had evidently seen it too, because he'd placed himself between Goku and Bulma without a moment's thought.

Goku merely stared at Vegeta for a moment, before steeling his resolve, and speaking. "I hope you're happy, Vegeta. You got what you wanted."

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked in reply, his gaze never leaving Goku's.

_~*How can I be strong *~_

"Well, it's obvious you fucked her!"

It was all Bulma could do not to burst out laughing.

She did, however, find the courage to step out from the protection of Vegeta's shadow.

"You'd do well to think really well about the next statement you make about Vegeta."

_~*I've asked myself*~_

"You would protect him." Goku snarled back, before letting his gaze fall to her swollen abdomen once again.

"You're right Goku, I would protect him. Especially when it's YOUR mistake that you're accusing him of.

"And what's that supposed-- Oh Kami...."

"Yeah, Goku... Oh Kami's right."

_~*Time and time I've said*~_

"I had no idea..." Came a rather confused Goku's reply. After a moment, he lifted his gaze from her stomach, to her eyes. "Bulma.. talk to me, please?"

Vegeta and Yamcha gave a collective snort, before being silenced by an angry look from Bulma. "I think we've caused enough of a commotion here. We can head back to my room and talk there." She replied, before casting a quick look at Vegeta.

He was positively livid.

"Just.. go wait over there or something.." Bulma told Goku softly, and he quickly did as he was asked.

_~*That I'll never fall in love *~_

"What's wrong 'Geta?" She asked once she was sure the other man was out of earshot.

"You know what's wrong. I'm not thrilled about you being left alone with him."

"Vegeta.. Goku would never hurt me, and you know it."

"Then why were you so afraid of him?"

_~*With you again*~_

Bulma had no answer. She instead shot an apologetic look to both Vegeta and Yamcha, before heading to the door, and a waiting Goku.

"Bulma.. I..."

"Just stop. Save it for later. You're going to do a LOT of apologizing then."

"I know." he admitted sadly, before fishing around in his pocket for his car keys. "Um.. you wanna drive?"

_~*So here we are alone again*~_

"Nah, I drove most of the way here. Our hotel's just right up the street anyway." She replied, either never taking note of Goku's hurt expression, or not caring either way.

"Look, Bulma.."

"I told you to save your apologies."

"It's not an apology." He replied honestly, before opening her car door for her, and jogging around to hop behind the wheel.

_~*Didn't think I'd come to this*~_

"Then what is it?"

"This..." He replied, before leaning in, his mouth mere centimeters from her ear. "I love you, Bulma."

She closed her eyes at the words, before backing quickly away again. "Wh-why did you say that?"

"Because I love you. And whatever happens tonight, I want you to always know that I meant it before I was in deep shit." He replied with a smile before throwing the car into gear.

_~*And to know it all began*~_

Bulma never had time to recover from the shock of his words.

"What's the name of your hotel?"

"Huh? Oh, um.. Sunnyside Motel or something like that." She replied, her voice distant.

Goku smiled. So, there was still spark left between them. "Morningside, maybe?"

_~*With just a little kiss*~_

"Hmm.. yeah.. sounds great."

He smiled again.

For the first time in five months, Son Goku felt alive.

Bulma Briefs, on the other hand, was even more confused than she'd ever been.

~*I've come too close to happiness*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bulma?" Goku asked for the third time, a bright smile still on his face.

"Huh? Oh.. sorry.. I must've spaced." She replied apologetically.

"No prob.. but, I think we're here."

"Yeah, so we are...." She answered, before climbing out of the car. Goku quickly followed suit, his grin never fading. She unlocked the door to the room quickly, and beckoned Goku in.

_~*To have it swept away*~_

"Um.. well.. sorry the place is sorta motel like.. We haven't been able to unpack."

Goku's grin disappeared. "We?"

Bulma just looked at the floor.

"Oh.. you and Vegeta. Forgot about that."

_~*Don't think I can take the pain*~_

"Well.. there's not really anything to forget about... We're not dating or anything..."

"So, what, you just sleep together?"

A dirty look was all he received in reply.

"Kami Bulma.. I'm sorry. I don't know what made me say that. I guess It's just.."

_~*No never fall again*~_

"It hurts to see the person you love love someone else?" She finished for him, before taking a seat at the table. She motioned for Goku to do the same, which he did, gratefully.

"Bulma.. you have to know that I would NEVER intentionally hurt you."

"Well, intentional or not Goku, it almost killed me."

"I think I can understand. Seeing you with Vegeta.. it feels like someone's squeezing my heart."

_~*Kinda late in the game*~_

"I don't think you do understand, Goku. Seeing me with Vegeta is nothing like seeing you with.. whatever her name is."

"Sure as hell feels the same to me."

"Goku.. I don't love Vegeta. He knows that. I think he sometimes wishes I did.. but I don't. He's been so good to me while you've been gone. I think it's safe to say he's my best friend." She replied, her eyes having suddenly become very interested with the tabletop.

"Bulma, please. I love you, you know that. I haven't had a drop of alcohol to drink since that night. You have to believe me when I say that I was wasted, B."

_~*And my heart is in your hands*~_

"I believe you were. But, from what I saw, I don't think this was the first time you and Blondie ever met."

"No, you're right. I went out with her as a favor to Krillin."

Bulma raised an eyebrow skeptically. "For Krillin?"

"He got a date, but she wouldn't go out with him unless he found a friend for her friend.. It was right after we moved here, Bulma.. He didn't know anyone else.

_~*Don't you stand there *~_

"So, you'd known her that long?"

"Yeah..." He replied simply.

"Then I don't suppose I'd be too far off in assuming that all the times I called, and you were never there, you were with her?"

"Come on, Bul.. don't start this."

_~*And then tell me*~_

"Goku.. I'm PREGNANT!! Do you realize that yet? I'm five months pregnant by a man that would rather screw around with some cheap whore than be with me!" Bulma sobbed, her tears burning wet trails down her cheeks.

"Her hormones are all out of whack here lately. From what I've heard, it's normal." Vegeta's voice sounded from the doorway, startling both Goku and Bulma. "Don't mind me, I'll only be here for a minute. I'm going for food, B.. you want?"

She looked at the other man, and gave a weak smile. "Yeah.. salad or something.. and ice cream...Lots of ice cream." She replied.

Goku half expected Vegeta to make some smart ass comment about salad and ice cream. He never did though, just gave a two fingered wave, and left the room.

~*You love me*~

Suddenly, Bulma sprang to her feet, and rushed for the door, sending Goku into a panic.

"What? Is something wrong? Is the baby ok? Are YOU ok?"

"Huh? What the--- Gah!" She cried, before yanking the door open. There stood Vegeta, smirking broadly.

"Pickles?" He asked, nonchalantly.

~*Then leave again*~

"You got it." She replied with a smile, before closing the door, and sitting back down at the table.

"Oh no.. you're just friends. No danger there." Goku mumbled softly, his eyes still locked on Bulma's midsection.

"Goku.. stop trying to make me the bad guy. And for Kami's sake.. stop looking at me like I'm gonna explode."

"I'm sorry Bulma.. it's just.. well.. you've gotten used to this.. I haven't. I've known for less than an hour that I'm gonna be a daddy. I think I'm taking it rather well, considering."

_~*'Cause I'm falling*~_

"Ugh.. Sorry.. I'm just cranky-me today." She replied, before clutching at her tummy.

"You ok?"

"Heh, the little one's kicking."

"Can I feel?" Goku asked, the childlike gleam returning to his eyes.

_~*In love with you*~_

Bulma faltered for only a moment, before standing up, and scooting her chair next to his. She took his hand in hers, and placed it on the bulge in her stomach.

Almost immediately following that, there was a swift kick.

Goku could hardly contain himself. He ranted and raved for a good ten minutes, before taking note of the fact that Bulma was still clinging to his hand. 

And, he noted with a heavy heart, she was crying again. he reached his free hand up to brush her tears away.

~*again*~

And that was what snapped his willpower like a little twig.

Without even thinking, he pulled the blue haired woman into his lap and crushed his lips against hers.

At first, Bulma panicked. This was NOT happening.

But then, she realized something. It WAS happening, she didn't mind it, and Kami help her, but that little piece that had been missing for so long snapped back into place, if only for a moment.

~*Hold me*~

She returned the kiss hungrily, as she had their first time. And for that moment, all was right with the world.

Goku broke away from the kiss much too soon for Bulma's liking, however. "Why'd you stop?" She questioned, her chest heaving from uncaught breath.

"I'm so sorry, Bulma. I want to make things right.. but not by seducing you.. Kami I've made a mess of everything..." He muttered.

This time, the tears that fell were his own.

~*Hold me*~

Bulma ran a hand along his face then, drying his tears as he'd done for her. She closed her eyes and traced every tiny bit of his face, as if committing it to memory. Like she'd done with his picture.

"Kami, Goku.. what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know.. but I can't live without you. When I leave this room tonight, if you tell me that I can never see you again, even as a friend, rest assured I'll be dead by morning."

"Goku.. I'd never keep you away from the baby."

~*Don't ever let me go*~

"That's not what I said."

"You don't want to see the baby?"

"Of course, Bulma. But, do you know what else I want? I want to wake up every morning and see you lying on one side of me, and the baby lying on the other. That's what I want."

"Goku.. I.. It's gonna take time for me to learn to trust you again. You do know that, right? I mean, I can't just say "Ok, all's forgiven.. Now let's shag!"

~*Say it just one time*~

"Bulma, if it'd make you trust me, I'd never make love to you again!" Goku exclaimed, before catching the fact that she was being sarcastic.

"You're right Goku, you'd never make love to me again. You'd just get it from somewhere else."

Goku visibly recoiled. "I've never been with anyone but you, Bulma. You are the ONLY person I've ever even WANTED."

"You seemed to want Blondie pretty badly."

~*Say you love me*~

"I don't want Chloe." He growled, his face distorted from frustration. "Damnit Bulma, even now, all I can think about is how badly I want you!"

Bulma's mouth opened and closed a few times, before finally words came out. Even then, it was only a sort of strangled "huh?"

All I've been able to think about since I saw you tonight is how badly I want to be inside you." He replied, before standing up and pulling her with him.

"Goku.. stop...."

~*God knows*~

"Stop what? Telling you that I love you so much that I can't think about anything else?" he backed her toward the wall, pinning her, rather gently, between himself and the plaster that separated the rooms. "Or do you want me to stop telling you that right now, all I want is to rip off your clothes, and make love to you until morning?"

"Goku.. stop it! That's not true and you know it! How could anyone be turned on with me the way I am now?"

Goku never replied, just took her hand and placed it onto his crotch, where a VERY distinct bulge had suddenly formed.

Bulma's eyes grew wide, and she opened her mouth to reply.

~*I do*~

But a knock on the door interrupted her words before they could emerge.

"Too much food.. can't get to my key..." Vegeta's voice, sounding, much to Goku's pleasure, very frustrated called back through the locked door.

"Coming!" Came Bulma's reply. She unlocked the door, and in came Vegeta, arms loaded down with bags upon bags of food.

Once he'd deposited them on the table, he turned to Bulma, only to find Goku standing there as well. "Oh, are you still here? If I'd known, I would've brought you something."

~*love you*~

Goku gave a snort. "I can get my own food, Vegeta. Thanks for the offer though." He walked toward the door, before turning back to Bulma once more. "I need to talk to you for just a second."

She gave a slight nod before following him out the door and down to his car.

"Bulma.. I know you don't trust me.. and I don't blame you, but at least believe me when I say I love you. I always have. I always will." He pulled her into him, and kissed her a final time, before hopping into his car and driving off, leaving Bulma behind to watch as he disappeared from sight.

"Goku.. I love you too.." Came her whispered confession, spoken only to the cool night air.

And one rather unhappy Vegeta.

~*again*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If you wanna be added to the update list, then send a nifty lil email to vegetas-princess-update-list-subscribe@topica.com and you'll be automatically added!

Lovies!

~*VP*~


	5. What I really meant to say

Irony of Love

Chapter Five: What I really meant to say

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*It took me by surprise*~

At 6:00 am, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon.

Goku, however, had been up for hours.

~*When I saw you standing there,*~

Sleep had barely come that night for the black haired teen. His dreams were haunted by visions of _her_, visions of what their lives might have been like if things had gone differently, and what their lives could be like now.

Should Bulma ever find the heart to forgive him.

~*Close enough to touch,*~

That wasn't what kept him awake, however. His downfall had been his remembrance of their kiss, the spark of fire that had always been there. The one thing that told him there was still something worth fighting for.

For Goku, that kiss had signaled the beginning of the end.

~*And breathing the same air.*~

All he could think about now, was how badly he wanted to be with her again.

In every way possible.

To be her lover, her friend. and a father to his child.

~*You asked me how I'd been,*~

And, if she would have him, her husband.

He reached a hand into his knapsack, before withdrawing a small black box he'd kept there for so long.

~*I guess that's when I smiled and said, "Just fine."*~

Six months, in fact.

A month before they'd parted ways for college life.

~*But, baby, I was lying.*~

He gave a loud groan. There was no way he was getting away from her. There was no way he could live if he did. Not now.. and not ever again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*'Cause what I really meant to say*~

Bulma rolled over in bed, her leg coming instantly into contact with Vegeta's. He gave a slight harrumph, before rolling over onto his stomach.

How many times had Goku stayed with her this way?

~*Is I'm dying here inside,*~

She wasn't sure why she didn't tell her the truth about why she and Vegeta were sharing a bed. Maybe it felt good to see him hurt for a change.

Maybe it was too embarrassing to admit that she wasn't really capable of caring for herself, and that her job as a waitress only gave her enough money to pay her rent, and place a tiny bit into her baby fund.

~*And I miss you more each day -*~

Life was so hard when you were alone, and Kami be damned if she'd ever ask for Vegeta's help.

Yamcha had suggested that THEY share a room.

~*There's not a night I haven't cried.*~

Bulma had politely, but firmly declined. That was when Vegeta had piped up, and suggested he stay with her. That there was no need for her to pay for a hotel room when he already had a perfectly good one, with a Queen sized bed.

So, here she was. Sleeping beside a man that she'd tried so hard to love.

~*And, baby, here's the truth:*~

But trying wasn't succeeding.

Vegeta knew as well as she did where her heart lay. That didn't mean he accepted it, or that he thought she was sane for making the decision. But he knew, and he dealt with it.

~*I'm still in love with you.*~

Even if it did mean swallowing his pride for once.

Which, for Vegeta, was a lot like swallowing a light saber.

~*That's what I really meant to say.*~

Dangerous, deadly, and absolutely amazing to see.

She climbed quickly from the bed, and pulled on her clothes, before glancing out the window that overlooked the motel parking lot. Her eyes widened a bit as she idly scanned the lot.

~*And as you walked away,*~

Directly across from where she stood, was Goku's car.

Suddenly, it all began to make sense.

~*The echo of my words*~

Goku had known where she was staying.. She'd confused the name of the hotel last night, hadn't she? But he still knew.

And that was because he was staying less than a hundred feet away.

~*Cut just like a knife,*~

And for some reason, he hadn't told her that.

Her eyes narrowed. So.. what would have made Goku neglect to tell her where he was staying? Why did he drive off after he left last night, instead of simply walking to his room?

~*Cut so deep it hurt.*~

Because there was something he didn't want her to know, that was why.

She cast one glance at Vegeta's still sleeping form, before grabbing her room key off of the table, and heading out the door.

~*I fought back the tears,*~

It took her less than a minute to reach Goku's door. It took her exactly 14 minutes to get up the courage to knock.

She tapped on the door lightly, and turned to leave, only to silently curse herself as she heard it creak open almost immediately.

~*I held on to my pride and watched you go.*~

"Bulma? What're you doing here?" Goku asked, his eyes wide.

"Why Goku.. you don't look happy to see me."

~*I wonder if you'll ever know*~

"Of course I'm happy to see you! But I dunno.. aren't you supposed to be sleeping or something?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Did you have a busy night?"

~*What I really meant to say*~

"Well.. I left your room, went back to the club, picked Krillin up, then I came back here and crashed. So no, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were staying here?" She asked softly, before attempting to peek around Goku's shoulder at whoever else might've been in the room.

~*Is I'm dying here inside,*~

"Because you didn't ask? And I didn't really think it was important." he answered, before glancing at her, his face questioning, "And why are you trying to look over my shoulder?"

"I was just trying to look in the mirror, that's all. Mind if I come in?"

~*And I miss you more each day -*~

Goku just glanced at the woman as if she'd lost her mind, before stepping to the side, and allowing her entry.

She didn't seem to take note of the fact that there were TWO beds, both unmade, and obviously slept in.

~*There's not a night I haven't cried.*~

It took her less than a second, however, to realize that the bathroom door was locked. She set her face with an angry scowl, and turned the knob, only to have it swing open and nearly flatten her nose.

A rather groggy Krillin stepped out, his hand scratching lightly at his head. "Oh, jeez, sorry.. Bulma?! It's you!" He exclaimed, before pulling his blue haired friend into a tight hug, which she returned with equal warmth.

~*And, baby, here's the truth:*~

"Are you satisfied that there's no one else here now, or would you like to check under the beds too?" Goku asked after a moment, sending Bulma whirling around to face him.

"I know you as well as anyone, Bulma."

~*I'm still in love with you.*~

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah well, people have been insulting my intelligence all of my life.. I don't guess there's any reason why you shouldn't join em." He shot back, before pulling a pair of pants on over his black boxers.

~*That's what I really meant to say.*~

"I pretty much missed something, huh?" Krillin asked after a moment, his eyes darting back and forth from Bulma's midsection, to Goku's eyes.

"I don't guess Goku told you about the baby, huh?" Bulma asked the bald man, her eyes never breaking contact with the man in question.

~*What I really meant to say*~

"Of course he did! Why do ya think I haven't freaked out about it yet?" He beamed happily.

"Oh.." was the only reply she could come back with, the small smile that graced the corner of of Goku's mouth not escaping her. "You don't have to look so smug about it, you know."

~*Is I'm really not that strong.*~

"Can't help it.. I think it's got something to do with my low IQ." He replied, before grabbing his suitcase and heading for the bathroom.

"Hey Bul! You wanna ride with us to the tournament? I'd love to take some time and catch up with you!" Krillin exclaimed after a moment of awkward silence.

"I.. well.. I.."

"She can't..." Goku's voice answered from the other side of the bathroom door.

~*No matter how I try,*~

"And why not?" Krillin asked back, obviously displeased.

"Because I'm going with Yamcha and Vegeta..." She interrupted, before suddenly becoming very interested in the carpet.

"You're not gonna cheer us on? Jeez.. it's good to know where your loyalties lie." Krillin joked.

It didn't occur to him until after he'd said it that being loyal wasn't exactly a good topic to bring up at the moment.

~*I'm still holding on.*~

"Oh yes, let's talk about loyalties. You set MY boyfriend up on a date with someone else, just so that YOU could FINALLY get some action! You were the catalyst that set all of this off! I've been miserable for MONTHS because of YOU!"

"Ok.." The short bald man spoke after a moment, obviously being VERY careful as to his wording. " I deserved that... I still can't believe you're gonna turn your back on us completely. We've been your friends since before you knew how to spell your own name.""

"I never said I wouldn't cheer. It's not like I can't root the guys and you two on at the same time. Though," She directed at the closed bathroom door, her eyes narrowed, "I hope YOU fall FLAT on your face, in front of everyone."

It was then that the door opened, and Goku walked out, dressed in his gi.

~*And here's the honest truth:*~

And Bulma's jaw dropped down to the floor.

"What? What's wrong?" Goku asked, before glancing wildly down at the orange and blue material of his uniform. "Is there something on my shirt?"

"No.. It's just.. It's nothing.." she replied, before lowering her eyes back to the floor. "I.. well.. I forgot how good you looked in that, that's all."

Goku's smile widened then, and the old twinkle returned to his eyes. "Thanks." He replied honestly, before reaching a hand up and brushing it across her stomach. "You're not looking so bad yourself, kid." He told her with a wink, the slight pink color that stained her cheeks not escaping him.

~*I'm still in love with you.*~

After a moment of rather comfortable silence, Bulma glanced at the two men standing in front of her, tears filling her cerulean eyes. "I've missed you two so much.. things just aren't the same when you're not around."

"Obviously..." Krillin stated, before casting his gaze to a figure standing in the still open doorway to the room.

"Baldy..." Vegeta greeted the shorter man coolly, before inviting himself in and walking over to take a place next to Bulma. He shot Goku a little smirk, before snaking an arm around the blue haired woman's waist.

She visibly paled when she saw the murderous looks the two men were currently shooting each other. "Maybe we should go.. don't wanna be late or anything..." She spoke after a moment, though all present could hear the sudden reluctance in her voice.

~*That's what I really meant to say.*~

"Yeah.. Wouldn't want your little boys to miss the kids division sign ups." Vegeta shot back, before taking her hand and pulling her gently from the room.

"Do you know what I'd give to kick his ass?" Krillin asked after the couple had crossed the parking lot, and climbed into Vegeta's car.

"Nowhere near as much as I'd give. Maybe we'll get a chance today though, right?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What in the name of Seven hells are you doing, Vegeta?!" Builma shrieked once they were were situated in his car, Bulma, for once, in the passenger's seat.

"Rescuing you." He replied with a grin.

~*What I really meant to say.*~

"Oh, shut it. There was nothing to rescue me from, Vegeta."

"Think that if you want. But then again, I don't suppose you had any idea what you were doing, anyway." He shot back with a smirk.

"Do tell, then."

"If you insist. You were letting Kakarot win. You were letting him back into your life, even after all of the pain he's caused you. You were letting down your guard, _again_, and letting him get the best of you."

"And I was enjoying every minute!" She exclaimed, before turning her head to look out the passenger side window.

~*What I really meant to say*~

"I could tell. Look.. I'm telling you, this is a bad idea. Do you honestly think anything's changed? Do you think he's grown a brain in the last six months? Or do you think he's still the moronic little child he's always been?"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Bulma shrieked, before taking a deep breath, and calming herself. "He's not a child, Vegeta. And yes, I do think he's changed a lot."

"Then tell me this, if he's changed, is he still the man you loved? Or are you trying to make him be?"

"He'll always be the man I love, Vegeta. I.. I tried to make it so he wasn't.. I tried so hard..."

~*Is I'm dying here inside,*~

"But then you saw him and it all went to hell?"

"You have no idea how hard this is, Geta."

"I think I can guess." He replied softly, his gaze lingering on her lowered face just a little longer than it should have.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*And I miss you more each day -*~

"Are you ever gonna ask her?" Krillin asked as he entered the bedroom, bags of food in hand.

Goku looked up from the tiny black box in his hand, and gave his bald headed friend a small smile. "Maybe someday. I still don't know how she feels about Vegeta."

"Here's an interesting concept. Who cares? Vegeta won't ever do anything but hurt her, and you know it."

"Kinda like I hurt her?"

~*There's not a night I haven't cried.*~

"Goku.. stop beating yourself up over that. She ran back to Yamcha, remember? You're even. You've both hurt each other. Move on with your life. Don't let her get away from you because of something as stupid as hormones."

"The thing with Yamcha was different, Krillin. She was trying to tell me about my CHILD, Krill.. and I was too busy sticking my tongue down someone else's throat to notice. She never hurt me as badly as I hurt her."

"That's bullshit. Granted, I'm sure that almost killed her.. but when she went back to Yamcha, that almost killed you too. You've both done some completely stupid shit. But you're more in love with her now than you've ever been."

~*And, baby, here's the truth:*~

"There's one thing wrong with that logic."

"What's that?"

"When Bulma ran back to Yamcha, she wasn't in love with me. Hell, I don't know if she loves me now. But I know she didn't then." Krillin moved to interrupt, but was quickly silenced by the wave of Goku's hand. "She didn't. I loved her. She wanted me. Not that I'm complaining. I know it now, just like I knew it then. She loved me later, though. Prom night. That's when she started. And it stopped the day she saw me with Chloe."

"And that's where you're wrong. She never stopped loving you, Goku. I saw the way she looked at you before Vegeta got here."

"Yeah, and how was that?"

"Like she couldn't breathe."

~*I'm still in love with you.*~

"And how do you know that's how love looks?"

"Because it's the same look you've got on your face right now. It's the same look you've had since the eighth grade."

"Since I fell in love with her..."

"Exactly."

~*That's what I really meant to say.*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. Back Here

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but I've had all kinds of stuff going on here, so it's been more than a lil difficult to get everything up and running again. Check the A/N at the bottom for big news, ok?

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

Irony of Love

Chapter Six: Back here

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

_Last time, on Irony of Love:_

_"And how do you know that's how love looks?"_

_"Because it's the same look you've got on your face right now. It's the same look you've had since the eighth grade."_

_"Since I fell in love with her..."_

_"Exactly."  
_

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

_Baby set me free from this misery_

Krillin was right.

At least, about when it was that he'd first figured out that his blue haired friend was actually more than a friend.

_I can't take it no more_

She was what he had always been looking for.

Okay, granted, it wasn't really that big of a deal for a fourteen year old to say he'd always been searching for something.

_Since you went away nothing's been the same_

But for Son Goku, it was much different.

After his grandfather's death, Son Goku had been terrified as to what would happen to him.

_Don't know what I'm living for_

Would he become one of those children you saw on TV that had no families?

Or would he end up in a foster home, with no one around that gave a damn about him?

_Here I am so alone_

The answer, it seemed, was much simpler than that.

He would live with one of the richest families in the world.

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

In the home where he had visited his best friend so many times before.

He was thirteen when that happened.

_Until you're back here baby_

A year later, Bulma had grown up, and his entire world was flipped upside down.

And, as anyone who had read this tale can attest, it only got worse from there.

_Miss you want you need you so_

So now he sat here, in the passenger seat of his car, staring blankly out the window as they pulled into the arena where the tournament would be held.

Was this really solving anything? Was there actually anything to be proven? If he thought Bulma hated him now, he could only imagine there would be hell to pay if he actually fought Vegeta.

_Until you're back here baby yeah_

Then again, maybe he'd be lucky.

Maybe he wouldn't have to fight him.

_There's a feeling inside I want you to know_

It was then that Goku rolled his eyes, and cursed himself under his breath.

How could you fight a man that took care of the things you had neglected for so long? How could he be mad at Vegeta for giving Bulma the attention, and as much as he hated to admit it, the love that she deserved.

_You are the one and I can't let you go_

How could he hate him?

Easy.

_So I told you lies even made you cry_

Because she had been his first.

Because she had always been his.

_Baby I was so wrong_

And she would be again, even if it killed him.

And judging from Vegeta's appearance earlier, it just might.

_Girl I promise you now my love is true_

It was fairly clear that he hadn't been slacking off on his training, which only served to further anger the man.

He hadn't been able to attend college and be there for his girlfriend, and his unborn child at the same time, yet someone like Vegeta had been able to support and care for them, and still manage to keep up the strict training regimen he had always followed.

_This is where my heart belongs_

Life sucked.

Fifteen minutes until the start of the tournament, and Goku still had yet to see hide or hair of his blue haired ex.. or girlfriend.. or whatever she was at the moment.

He blinked a few times.

_Cos here I am so alone_

Why was it that he, of all people, wasn't even sure where their relationship stood at the moment?

That, of course, could potentially be a bad thing. After all, if Bulma had decided to give the relationship another shot, shouldn't he have been properly informed? Or perhaps even improperly informed?

A hint?

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

Anything?

Goku gave a defeated sigh.

She hadn't told him, because she hadn't decided yet. Pure and simple. It was a tough decision, of that he was sure.

_And I wonder, are you thinking of me_

And then, he felt his heart sink.

But.. why was it such a difficult thing to comprehend? Goku loved Bulma. Goku had always loved Bulma. why in Kami's name should anything be any different now?

But this time, even carefree Goku couldn't pretend the problem didn't exist. It had been more than a little obvious that things between the two had been tense, at best, the night before.

_Cos I'm thinking of you_

A memory crept into Goku's mind then, and he gave a small shiver.

But Kami-sama.. if things between them were wrong, then how in the name of all seven hells could he have felt like that when they kissed?..

He gave another sigh, something he decided he had been doing far too much as of late. He already knew where this was going. It had been made perfectly clear.

_And I wonder_

Her absence at the tournament confirmed, at least in his grief twisted mind, that she had chosen a life with Vegeta. And he couldn't say he blamed her.

He dropped the towel he had unconsciously been twisting between his calloused hands.

_Are you ever coming back in my life?_

Who was he to be unhappy?

All he had ever wanted was her happiness.

_Cos here I am so alone_

And if it meant watching her be happy with someone else, then so be it.

As long as he didn't actually have to WATCH it.

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

All he really needed to do was be gone before she got there. Then she could go back to her normal life, and he could return to.. well, nothing. But at least it was HIS nothing.. and he wouldn't have to share it with brawny pains in the ass like Vegeta.

The powers that be must've hated him fairly badly. They had to. He was fairly certain that whatever he had done in this life, and possibly all of his past ones, was nothing to warrant THIS kind of treatment.

_Until you're back here baby_

He cast a glance upward, an uncharacteristic scowl etched on his normally cheerful features.

He tore his eyes away from the rafters then, and proceeded to the judge's booth.

_Miss you want you need you so_

He withdrew from the tournament quickly, as desperate as humanly possible to get as far away from the arena as possible before Bulma, and her entourage appeared.

The sight of the spiky black hair as it entered the door, accompanied by a much shorter head of blue hair, quickly reminded him that the possibility of that happening was about the same as a snowball's chance in hell.

_Until you're back here baby yeah_

He gave a full out growl, before casting another quick glance at the heavens. This day just kept getting better and better, didn't it?

And then, Son Goku, merely a freshman in college bowed his head in silent defeat.

_There's a feeling inside I want you to know_

And turned tail.

And ran.

_You are the one and I can't let you go_

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

Hey guys! Sorry about the length of time between updates.. though, considering my track record, I don't really think I did too bad at all. nervous grin. Sadly, and as I'm sure you guys have figured out already.. This fic draws nearer to a close. And I can't say that I'm entirely unhappy about that. Matter of fact, one could say that I'm thrilled. Why, you ask?

I'll tell you.

When myself, and MistyDea and numerous of the other GoB fans got into writing about Goku and Bulma, they were new, they were different. They were an add couple.

That's not the case anymore.

And don't get me wrong, I'm not in the least bit upset that G/B fics took off the way that they did. That was the whole point in our writings.

This sounds sort of depressing, doesn't it?

Regardless. All of my G/B fics are near the end of their lives now. And when they're finished, I won't write another one. There are plenty of other, definitely more capable G/B authors out there now. And I'm perfectly content to run back to the shadows and be a reader. devilish grin

Don't worry though, like I said, all of my stories will be finished.. With the exception of Tangled Emotions, and um.. it'll probably never be coming back again, especially since Misty stopped writing, lol. I'm having enough trouble keeping There You'll Be going all on my own.

Wow, sorry about that.. didn't mean to rant.

But, guess who just had a new baby boy on October 9th? I'll give you a hint.. She's me. :-D

I think the hormones are going to my head.

I'll go away now. Love and Peace everyone!

--Vegetas-Princess--


	7. Better Than Me

Previously on Irony of Love:

-

-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-

-

He withdrew from the tournament quickly, as desperate as humanly possible to get as far away from the arena as possible before Bulma, and her entourage appeared.

The sight of the spiky black hair as it entered the door, accompanied by a much shorter head of blue hair quickly reminded him that the possibility of that happening was about the same as a snowball's chance in hell.

He gave a full out growl, before casting another quick glance at the heavens. This day just kept getting better and better, didn't it?

And then, Son Goku, merely a freshman in college, bowed his head in silent defeat.

And turned tail.

And ran.

-

-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Irony of Love

Chapter Eight: Better Than Me

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**--**__**I think you can do much better than me**__**--**_

-

-

Bulma's eyes scanned the crowd quickly, her pulse racing. She could have sworn she had caught sight of an unruly head of black hair only moments before, right beside the judge's stand... but now...

Now, she was beginning to wonder if perhaps she had imagined it.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**--After all the lies that I made you believe--**_

-

-

Vegeta, however, was positive he'd seen it. He'd seen the moron before the moron had even spotted Bulma and himself.

He gave a small sigh.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--Guilt kicks in and I start to see--_**

-

-

He had also seen the dumbass run like a little girl. Evidently the idea of being a father wasn't as appealing to him as he had originally let on.

Bulma was going to be crushed.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be--_**

-

-

He could see her out of the corner of his eye, chewing lightly on her bottom lip, her worry evident.

Had she figured it out yet?

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_---I told myself I won't miss you but I remember--_**

-

-

His guess was a resounding no. If she had had any clue that Goku had run at the mere sight of her, she would've been crying inconsolably right now.

Not merely looking a bit upset.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--What it feels like beside you--_**

-

-

He was broken out of his reverie when he felt a sudden pressure on his arm.

Casting his gaze downward, he was more than a bit shocked to see that Bulma was clinging tightly to his arm with one hand, her other grasping her swollen stomach..

_-_

_-_

_--**I really miss your hair in my face**--_

-

-

"You ok?" His words were simple, but anyone that knew Vegeta could tell you that he was worried.

"Yeah.. sorry bout that. I just cramped up or something." She could tell from the look on his face that he wasn't entirely buying it. "I'm fine, really. Have you seen him yet?" She asked, changing the subject as quickly as she could. There wasn't any point in making him worry over nothing, anyway.

_-_

_-_

_--**And the way your innocence tastes**--_

-

-

Vegeta contemplated being honest with her, and telling her that her big strong man had taken off running like a little bitch.

In exactly those words.

In exactly that tone of voice.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_And I think you should know this_****_--_**

-

-

But he decided against it. It probably wouldn't help him get any bonus points with her anyway.

Not to mention the fact that she didn't need any more stress put on her than she already had.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--You deserve much better than me--_**

-

-

"No." Was his simple reply, before he took hold of her hand and started weaving his way through the crowd again.

Sometimes lies were better than the truth.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_While looking through your old box of notes_****_--_**

-

-

His gaze darkened then.

Kakarot's ass was HIS.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--Found those pictures I took that you were looking for--_**

-

-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--If there's one memory I don't want to lose--_**

-

-

Those that knew Son Goku could quickly tell you that if it weren't for bad luck, he wouldn't have had any luck at all.

Goku would never have hesitated to agree with them.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**--**__**That time at the mall You and me in the dressing room--**_

-

-

He made it all the way to the parking lot with no problem. And then, all hell broke loose. He had been in such a hurry to get as far away from Bulma as possible that he hadn't noticed the person standing in front of him, so enthralled in a conversation with some girl that they never expected someone to plow over them at any moment.

And Goku's luck just kept getting better.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_I told myself I won't miss you_****_--_**

-

-

It wasn't the fact that he was tangled up, quite embarrassingly so, with another man.

It wasn't the fact that the close to two thousand people milling in and out of the arena were staring at him.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_But I remembered what it feels like beside you_****_--_**

-

-

It was the fact that he disliked the other man with a passion.

Because the other man had once, long, long ago, slept with his girlfriend.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_I really miss your hair in my face_****_--_**

-

-

He opened his mouth to snarl; in what he was sure would be a quite convincing and menacing way.

It was unfortunate that Yamcha was quicker about it.

"Goku, you sonuvabitch. Get OFF me!"

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_And the way your innocence tastes_****_--_**

-

-

"I'd be glad to, but you're going to have to get your leg out of my ass first." Goku replied, his voice so calm and collected that it surprised even him.

Yamcha removed the offending body part, taking in a deep breath as soon as the other man's weight was removed from him. "Christ man, what the hell have you been eating? You weigh a ton."

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_And I think you should know this_****_--_**

-

-

For one reason or another, Goku just couldn't find it in him to smile.

"So, have you seen Bulma yet? She walked inside with Vegeta a few minutes ago, but they shouldn't be too hard to find." Yamcha began, taking no obvious note to the fact that the other man had gone completely white at the mention of his ex-girlfriend's name.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_You deserve much better than me_****_--_**

-

-

"Erm.. no? I mean.. Nope. Haven't seen her. I've got to um.. get something out of my car, heh.. I'll be back in just a few." Goku managed to stutter out as he backed slowly away from his one time rival.

"Ah, ok, I'll just walk with you." He leaned in closer then, so that the people around him wouldn't be able to hear. "Because if Bulma found out that I had seen you and didn't bring you back with me, she'd kick my ass all the way to next Tuesday."

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_****_--_**

-

-

The other man gulped before nodding slightly and taking off in the direction of his car, trying to come up with someway, anyway to get away from the man that followed closely on his heels.

And more importantly, what in the world was he going to claim he had been going to retrieve from his car?

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_Wish I never would've said it's over--_**

-

-

He was really going to have to learn to lie better.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice laughed at him. 'Either that, or you're going to have to stop running away and learn to take it like a man.'

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older--_**

-

-

He winced. He probably deserved that one.

A quick press of the button and his trunk was popped, and Goku dove into the suitcases there, desperate to find something to make it look like he had been telling the truth.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_Cause we never really had our closure--_**

-

-

His hand closed around something soft and he breathed a quiet sound of relief. With a rather exaggerated motion he removed the item, a broad grin on his face.

Yamcha merely stared dumbly at the other man for a moment, eyes wide.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_This can't be the end_****_--_**

-

-

"Um.. Goku.. Is that what you came to the car to get?"

The other man nodded. "Yep, couldn't live without it."

Yamcha continued to stare.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_I really miss your hair in my face_****_--_**

-

-

It was at that moment that Goku noticed his companion's dumbstruck expression and decided to look at what he was holding.

He paled a bit before biting back a groan.

In his hand he held a pair of black boxers with hearts on them. The owner's name was emblazoned across the back in bright purple letters. The writing was clear and precise. 'K-R-I-L-L-I-N'.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_And the way your innocence tastes_****_--_**

-

-

"Goku.. do you.. What I mean to say is.. Do you and Krillin have something going on now?"

Goku just paled some more. "Erm.. Nothing like that. I just left my bag back at the hotel, and um.. Well, I needed a clean pair of boxers, you see. Because if I fight in mine, they'll get sweaty." He ended his sentence with a nervous cackle that sounded more like a dying frog than a laugh.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_And I think you should know this_****_--_**

-

-

"Sure man.. whatever you say. So, if you have what you were looking for, we should probably be headed inside, then. I'm sure Bulma's wondering where you are."

Goku tried to hide the panic stricken look that covered his face at that moment. He really did.

It obviously didn't work as well as he had hoped it would.

Yamcha's eyes widened slightly then with realization. "You don't have any intention of going back into the building, do you?"

Shockingly, Goku found his head shaking of it's own accord, confirming the other man's suspicions. "I don't think I should."

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_You deserve much better than me_****_--_**

-

-

He never saw the punch coming.

From his spot on the ground, Goku gave a slight wince.

Perhaps he deserved that one, too.

"You son of a bitch! You were just going to run off and LEAVE your pregnant girlfriend here?"

As he climbed to his feet, he winced again. When it was worded that way it sounded a whole lot worse than it was. "Ex." Was his only reply.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_I really miss your hair in my face_****_--_**

-

-

"Excuse me?" The other man asked, obviously confused.

"She's my ex girlfriend."

"She's my ex girlfriend too, asshole. And that's NOT my kid she's pregnant with. And I still wouldn't just run off and desert her."

"Fair enough. But that IS my kid. And up until yesterday I didn't even know I was HAVING a kid. I think I'm handling it pretty well considering." Goku shot back fiercely.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_And the way your innocence tastes_****_--_**

-

-

"No offense man, but you're not handling it at all. She needs our help right now, Goku. All of our help. She's still in school. She's working full time. And you, me, Vegeta and Krillin are all she has left in the world. And unfortunately Vegeta, Krillin and I aren't nearly important right now as YOU are."

Goku remained silent, his gaze averted. Yamcha could tell he was listening, however, by the slight widening of his eyes as he spoke.

"Did you honestly think that any of us would just LET you leave her like this?"

"She's the one that dumped me, or have you forgotten? SHE decided that she couldn't handle a long distance relationship, and SHE left ME. Then she gets pissed because I move on? Who the FUCK does she think she is?"

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_And I think you should know this_****_--_**

-

-

It was Yamcha's turn to be stunned. "Goku, I don't think that's the issue right now..."

"The hell it's not. You think I haven't sat here and beat myself up over this? She fucking dumped me to go to school with YOU and VEGETA for fuck's sake. And I was supposed to just what? Stop dating, and live my life waiting for her to decide maybe I was worth the fucking effort?"

"Goku.."

"Let me finish."

"But Goku.."

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_You deserve much better than me_****_--_**

-

-

"I said let me finish. I fucking forgave her after she slept with you. I forgave her when I found her making out with you after she crawled out of bed with me. Because I love her. But I go on a date, and I get the third fucking degree because she decides that she needs help NOW? Face it, Yamcha, if she had wanted to get ahold of me, she could have. You knew the number where I was. Her FUCKING mom knew the number. She didn't WANT me to know, until finally it got to be too fucking much for her to handle. And that's fine. I'll take care of our kid until the day I die. But I just don't know if I can be around her anymore. At least not in a romantic way. Everything Bulma does fucking hurts me. Every single thing. And I'm not even sure she fucking cares. So you'll have to forgive me for thinking that maybe, just once, it would be better to look out for myself. And that is PRECISELY why I'm not planning to go back in that building. I don't fucking WANT to see her again."

Yamcha, who was now white as a sheet, merely stuttered out his reply. "That's.. Shit, that's what I've been fucking trying to tell you, Goku." He raised a shaky hand then to point behind him.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_And I think you should know this_****_--_**

-

-

Goku turned around slowly, a feeling of dread pooling in the pit of his stomach.

There behind him, stood Bulma, clinging tightly to a white knuckled Vegeta. She stared back at him with tear filled eyes before giving a sort of sad smile.

The next few moments happened in a sort of slow motion. Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again quickly. Yamcha cleared his throat. And Bulma's eyes rolled back in her head before she collapsed into Vegeta's arms.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--_****_You deserve much better than me_****_--_**

-

-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wow.. there was more angst in there than I meant for there to be, lol. Ah well.. Till next time!


End file.
